


Furry Venom (Yarncraft)

by look_turtles



Category: Venom (Movie 2018), Venom - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29433300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Made a Furry Venom out of yarn
Kudos: 13





	Furry Venom (Yarncraft)

**Author's Note:**

> To make this I tied short pieces of yarn to a long piece of yarn and then separated the strands with a stiff bristle doll brush and attached googly eyes.
> 
> If you want to see my art wips, knitting wips, cute cat pictures or just randomness check out my [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/look_turtles131/).

  
[ ](https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/Nxx7Z72eYuDj43sjr7oi4n46xEKf2U_nvsdD5ULkH2Imc5eykRZBW8oovFnCuUc_EylPrXt3WO4rY3uK1oLAyJsxw8FlWNtrBYrGgmwe4Yk0AR4N_RzYfXiRxFh5gE02zj3888thkQ=w1920-h800)  



End file.
